Summer Days
by eonentity
Summary: Because apparently Crystal isn't allowed to have her own plans.


A little present for Misty-kun since she wrote me a one-shot as well. ^^ Hope you enjoy!

~E

* * *

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"Don't stand in the middle of the road then!"

"I'M IN A CAR!"

Gold snickered as he skated away. The van that had screeched to a stop to avoid colliding with him angrily sped away now that he wasn't zooming out into the street before it. In all honesty, it surprised him that there were still drivers of Violet City who ranted about him skating out into the streets. After all, he'd been doing this every day for the past summer.

The Pokemon Center flew by beside Gold, his skateboard taking him down the sidewalk to a house beyond it. By now the raven-haired boy was familiar with the morning patterns and deftly wove his way through the flowing packs of citizens. And by now they knew the routine well enough to step out of his way when he came through. Thus, he reached his destination much sooner than he should have.

"Yo, Crys!" He yelled rapping his knuckles on a certain Pokedex Holder's front door. "You home?"

There was the sound of footsteps from inside, and Gold propped his arm on his skateboard. He only had to wait another few seconds before the door opened. When it did, he blinked.

Crystal stood there, wearing not her usual shorts and tank top but a simple white sundress that billowed in the gentle breeze. For once she'd let her hair out, and it was being held down by a large white hat similar to Yellow's. "Gold? What is it?"

The bright-eyed boy frowned. "Are you sure _that's _what you want to go swimming in? Shouldn't you bring a _swimsuit_?"

The blunette sighed. "I told you, Gold; I can't go swimming with you today. I have other plans."

He tilted his head. "You weren't joking about that?"

"It _is _possible for me to have my own plans," she scoffed walking past him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get going."

Kicking his skateboard onto the sidewalk, Gold rolled alongside her. "So, what are you so busy with that you can't go swimming?"

"I'm doing a favor for someone," she answered marching farther into town.

"One that you have to dress up for?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." She glared briefly at him. "And one that I would rather not have you tag along for."

"Fine," he smirked holding up his hands. "I know when to take a hint! Are we still on for smores tonight?"

"Of course," she nodded, coming to a stop at the entrance to the Pokemon Center. "See you later." When he gave her a confused look, she rolled her eyes. "This is where I'm meeting up with the person."

"Hmm okay!" He said, still curious about what exactly she was doing. "I'll see you later tonight then!"

Crystal waved good-bye as Gold spun his skateboard around and began making his way back towards her house. Now he had nothing to do for the day! Well, since she was the one responsible for his current future of boredom, he might as well entertain himself with whatever he could find around her house.

Back at Crystal's place, he found the loose window screen near the back door and easily snuck in. He dusted his jacket off, replaced the screen, and left no trace that he had even been there. Stalking through the living room, he entered the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter. The boy took a single bite before plopping onto the couch and grabbing the remote.

"She better get the bikini channel," he said crossing his legs across the couch. He'd only flipped through a few stations before a knock sounded from the door. Setting the remote down, he jumped up and lazily approached the entrance. Once the door was open he saw Emerald waiting with an expression that fell from smile to frown in an instant.

"What are you doing in Crystal-chan's house?" The blonde asked accusingly.

"Super Serious Gal is out doing something so I'm house-sitting," Gold answered leaning against the frame.

"Liar," Emerald muttered.

The dark-haired teen smirked and bit his apple. "What do you need, Shorty?"

"First of all, I am not short!" Emerald tried unsuccessfully to hoist himself even higher on his platform shoes. Then he sighed. "And second, I was wanting to ask Crystal-chan if she still had the blueprints for my new soil shooter. I've been trying to call her, but she hasn't answered me all morning."

Gold thought a moment. "She should still be down at the Pokemon Center. Let's go ask her!" Grabbing his skateboard from where it lay by the couch, he shut the door tightly behind him and set off with Emerald walking next to him.

"So what exactly is it that Crystal-chan had to do today?" The green-eyed boy asked.

"Dunno," Gold answered munching on his apple. "She wouldn't tell me."

"That's odd," Emerald said as they made their way downtown. "Crystal-chan isn't usually secretive."

"No, she isn't," Gold thought to himself. "Why today?"

The blonde stopped wide-eyed. "I think that's why."

Glancing at his junior in confusion, Gold followed his line of vision, feeling his jaw drop open. In the distance at the Pokemon Center still stood Crystal, but now she was accompanied by some guy with bright red hair that stood out against his black T-shirt.

"Is that...Silver?" He asked incredulously.

Emerald squinted his eyes. "I'm not sure. I've never seen him without his jacket on."

Gold almost gasped. "It _is _him!" In the distance, Silver held his arm out, and Crystal wrapped hers around it. Seeing this, Gold pelted the ground with is half-finished apple. "What the hell?! What are they doing?!"

"It almost looks like they're going on a...date," Emerald admitted lowly.

"Well, come on!" Gold shouted skating off, feeling something burn in his spirit. "Favor my ass..."

"Slow down!" Emerald cried out struggling to catch up. When he managed to match his leg strides to Gold's speed, he narrowed his eyes. "What, are we going to spy on them?!"

"Are _you _just going to let her go out on a secret date with _Silver_?" Gold retorted.

The blonde's cheeks puffed protectively. "No..."

"Then let's get going!"

The two boys kept a close distance on the odd pair ahead of them, dodging behind a street sign every now and then when one of them would glance over their shoulders. Violet City wasn't that big of a town, but Gold grew more and more impatient with each block they passed.

"Where the heck are they going?" He hissed over Emerald's shoulder.

The blonde glared up from their hiding spot behind a mailbox. "Sh! Unless you _want _to get caught!"

"Quiet, Shorty!" Gold abruptly hushed him. "I think they're stopping!"

Emerald narrowed his eyes but let it go as Crystal and Silver slowed and approached a building sporting a huge marquee. The moving letters said "Brycen-Man", illuminating the couple as they bought two tickets at the box office and entered.

"Is that the new movie from Unova?" Emerald asked pointing at the sign. "I heard it was-_OW_!"

"Focus here, Shorty!" Gold yelled pulling his arm away from hitting the blonde. "We need to get in there!"

"Then go buy some tickets," Emerald deadpanned.

Searching his sweatshirt and shorts, the older boy glanced over with a nervous smile. "Eheh, you wouldn't happen to have twenty dollars would you?"

"No," Emerald grit his teeth. "I didn't realize I needed to stock up before going on a _reconnaissance mission!_"

"Calm down," Gold knocked the boy with his skateboard. Thinking quickly, he saw an alley beside the theater. A man was leaning out a door throwing old containers of popcorn into a dumpster. "There!"

Emerald yelped as the raven-haired teen yanked on his hanging sleeves. "What now?!"

The door was closing too fast. "Quick! Shoot one of your dirt things!"

"You mean pellets?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Gold exclaimed. "Just shoot one at the door!"

Emerald, catching on, ripped his E Shooter from its hidden compartment and shot a thick glob of dirt at the door frame. A second later, it slammed shut, held open only by the small pellet.

"Good aim!" Gold praised him reopening the door. "Two free tickets!"

"But what if someone sees us?" Emerald asked as they cautiously entered the theater.

Gold laughed. "No one's going to-"

"Get down!"

The Hatcher let out a cry as his junior tackled him behind a trash can. Rubbing his head, he glanced up in time to see an official-looking man walk by in uniform.

Emerald narrowed his eyes. "What was that?"

Scratching his chin, Gold leaned against the wall. Something scraped his back, and he turned to find a grate. Then he grinned. "Nothing! I was just telling you that I found a way to move around without getting caught!"

Emerald glared and turned to watch for other guards as Gold removed the grate. "Liar."

Five minutes later, they were crawling their way through the air ducts. After ending up at three wrong movie rooms, Emerald sighed. "Gold, this is crazy! We have no idea which one they're going to be in!"

"Sh! They can probably hear us!" Gold perked up as another grate appeared ahead. "There's another one!"

Emerald rolled his eyes from behind. "What happened to being quiet?"

"Quiet, Shorty!"

The blonde simply narrowed his eyes and caught up.

At the grate, the two boys knelt down side by side to peer through. They were at ground level, barely able to see the faces of the people in the back row. That didn't matter, though; the ones they wanted to find were sitting right in front of them in the first row.

"Found 'em," Emerald whispered, taking in Silver and Crystal's comfortable positions. The blunette was slumped slightly to the right, carelessly brushing the redhead's arm. "Looks like the movie's been going for a while now."

Gold's eyes narrowed instantly at them. "It would seem."

The two watched as Silver turned and lifted his arm. Crystal watching, he slowly draped it over her shoulders. They could just barely hear him over the sound of the movie. "This okay?"

The two hidden boys narrowed their eyes. "No."

Crystal shrugged with a smile. "Sure."

Without tearing his gaze away, Gold smacked the blonde on the shoulder. "Shorty?"

Emerald nodded, slowly bringing his gun up to eye level. "Already on it."

Completely clueless, Silver yanked his arm up as a sudden pain struck his hand. "What the...?"

An evil smile lit up the blonde's face as he continued to shoot the helpless redhead. After five minutes of confusion and pain, Silver stood up and glared around. Then he looked down at Crystal. "I think there's a bug or something in here."

The blunette shrugged and rose as well. "Then let's go. The movie's just about over anyway."

As they set for the exit, Gold and Emerald wriggled backwards out of the ducts. They could've been mistaken for a pair of Caterpies as they furiously waddled their way back to the lobby. Gold fell out first, Emerald soon following and crashing into the boy. They scrambled to their feet, replacing the grate and fleeing out the back door before anyone could see them. The two managed to spot Silver and Crystal just as they were crossing the street.

"After them!" Gold shouted retrieving his skateboard from behind the dumpster.

Emerald easily kept up on his custom shoes as they chased the couple through town again. Their pursuit took them all the way into the middle of the huge city park. By now it was about lunchtime, and as Silver and Crystal strolled through a line of vendors, Gold got an idea.

"It's pretty hot today," Emerald noted with a few drops of sweat on his forehead. "Do you think they'll stop and get something to eat?"

A small smile lit Gold's face as he eyed an ice cream vendor. "I would certainly hope so."

Emerald's eyebrows knitted briefly before the black-haired boy pulled him along, a devious plan in mind. He managed to sneak them past Crystal and Silver as they paused at a jewelry vendor. Rushing up to the ice cream cart, Gold glanced up at its umbrella before releasing Utaro.

"Distract the guy long enough for us," Gold winked at him.

The Rock type nodded in understanding. While the man behind the cart was occupied with thanking a customer, the Sudowoodo stole the umbrella and began running down the path.

"Oy! Come back!" The pudgy man yelled giving chase.

Grinning, Gold grabbed one of the paper hats used for decoration and sat it on his head. "Remember the plan?"

Emerald grimaced as Gold handed him a Pokeball and stuck on a random fake mustache. "Just don't do anything stupid."

The new ice cream attendant only smirked. Shaking his head, the blonde went to his predestined hiding spot and waited. Meanwhile, Gold made it look as if he were busy as Crystal and Silver approached. He whistled lightly, dusting the sales sign that stood in front of the ice cream cart. As the two got closer, he hit it harder with his rag to get their attention. When they didn't so much as glance over, he hit it even harder and quickly glanced away as Silver turned sharply.

"Um, want some ice cream?" The redhead asked, watching the vendor suspiciously assume his position behind the cart.

"A vanilla cone would be nice," she nodded with a smile.

Silver nodded, leaving her to walk up to the ice cream stand. "Two vanillas please."

Gold glanced down, slowly figuring out where everything was. As he sought the desired scooper, the redhead before him squinted his eyes. "Wait, you seem...rather familiar."

The "vendor" kept his focus on the ice cream. "I'm a sorry. I don't a know what a you mean."

Silver frowned at the fake accent. "Gold?"

The Hatcher began to panic then. "...m-mold?! How a dare you accuse me of a not a maintaining a fit a business?!"

The redhead's eyes widened. "Um, no, sir, that's not what I-"

"I work a very hard to keep this place in a tip a top shape!" Gold, finally able to find where everything was, angrily put two vanilla cones together. "Good a day to _you, a sir!" _

Silver took the cones, gingerly placing the money on the counter. "Uh, keep the tip."

"I A WILL!"

Gold watched in satisfaction as the irritated redhead walked away. His eyes followed as Silver went back to find his date and paused. "Crystal?"

"Come back here!"

Both the "vendor" and his customer watched the blunette as a purple Aipom suddenly dropped down from out of nowhere and stole her hat. Attempting to get it back, she began running as the Pokemon swung through the trees deeper into the forest.

"Crystal!" Silver yelled, hurrying to follow without dropping his dripping ice cream.

Gold crossed his arms with a smirk. "Good job, Shorty!" A noise made him blink, and he turned to find Utaro running back with the real vendor furiously sprinting behind him. Quickly replacing the hat back on the counter, Gold painfully ripped off the fake mustache and ran out in front of the cart. Just as the Sudowoodo got close enough to return the umbrella, the trainer returned him and instantly ran towards the woods.

They had gone quite a ways as Gold didn't start slowing down for a few minutes. He managed to catch up in time to see Silver corner the Aipom on the shore of a pond. He retrieved Crystal's hat, and Gold dove into a bush as he replaced it on the blunette's hair.

"Well, that was odd," the redhead muttered as Crystal held the cones.

She nodded. "I don't remember there being any Aipoms in this area..."

Gold glanced over as said Pokemon crawled over to him and chuckled. Laughing back, he returned him to his Pokeball and froze at another rustling noise. It was only Emerald, though, pulling the Hatcher out of the bush as the couple walked towards the pond.

"Get up!" The blonde commanded. "I just heard him suggest a boat ride!"

Gold perked an eyebrow. "A boat ride?"

"Yes!" Emerald hissed. "Now what do we do?"

Without a second thought, Gold lifted his sweatshirt over his head. "It's time to go swimming, Shorty."

* * *

Emerald grimaced. "How did you convince me to do this?"

Gold put a finger to his lips, peering up out of the water at Crystal and Silver. "They'll hear you!"

The blonde rolled his eyes, lightly kicking his small legs to keep him afloat. The two boys had stripped down, Gold in his black and yellow shorts and Emerald just in his green boxers, and swam out after the boat holding Crystal and Silver. To avoid suspicion, they hid themselves beneath their Mantines which blended in with the other swimming Pokemon perfectly.

"You're kidding," Crystal raised an eyebrow. "Blue really did that to you?"

"Yeah," Silver muttered face-palming. "Right in the middle of the store. I had barely enough time to hide behind a rack before she ripped off my pants to check the size."

The blunette pealed with laughter. "Why didn't you just tell her what size they were?"

"Like I was supposed to know?" He asked incredulously. "She's buys all of my clothes for me! It's her fault for forgetting what size I was!"

As Crystal continued to laugh, Gold turned to Emerald with a tongue stuck out. "Just listen to them. It makes me want to gag."

The blonde sweat-dropped. "Those are your friends, Gold."

"Yeah, but they're being so...sickly sweet."

Emerald sighed shaking his head. "Well, it doesn't look like anything bad is happening. Can we just go?"

"No," Gold said deathly. "Just wait. I'm sure they'll-"

"So, thanks for going out with me today."

Gold smirked. "See?"

Emerald's eyes narrowed, and they peaked out from under their Pokemon to see Crystal flick a hand. "No problem! I had quite a bit of fun actually!"

"You would've had fun swimming, too," Gold muttered.

Oblivious, the redhead blinked. "Really?"

Crystal nodded. "I'd say it was a success!"

Silver frowned. "So...what do we do now?"

The blunette sat back in thought, finishing the last of her ice cream cone. "Well, I suppose I should kiss you now?"

"WHAT?" The two hidden boys hissed.

"W-What?" The redhead blushed. "Why would you do that?"

"That's what people do when they start dating," Crystal shrugged. She saw his expression and rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't look so petrified. It's not that bad."

As she leaned towards his frozen form, the two boys surged upward without thinking. The Mantines helped for added power, and before the couple in the boat could react, they toppled over into the water.

"What?!" Crystal sputtered resurfacing. "What just happened?"

Silver came up as well, spotting the two boys glaring from the other side of the upturned boat. "I think we ran into a bad case of oomycota."

The blunette whipped around to find them staring her down. "What are you doing here, Gold? And Emerald, too?!"

"You ditched me to go on a date with Silvy?" Gold yelled accusingly at her.

Silver's eyes widened, and Crystal's narrowed. "Have you been following us?"

Gold's glare didn't waver. "How long have you guys been going out?"

The blunette let out a sigh. "Gold-"

"Does he take you out like this often?"

"I really think-"

"Do you have fun with him?"

"You have the wrong idea-"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"GOLD!"

The Hatcher glared as his female companion slapped her hand over his mouth. His voice came out muffled. "What?"

"If you would let me _explain_," she hissed lowly at him, "then you would realize that I'm not dating Silver. I'm helping him learn _how to date_."

Gold's eyes widened, and Emerald raised an eyebrow. "Eh?"

Crystal sighed. "He called me up last night saying that me met a girl, and she asked him out on a date. However, Silver has never really been on a date before. So he asked me to help him out."

"So you took him out on a practice run," Emerald admitted, embarrassed now that he was catching on.

Crystal nodded at him, water dripping off her hair. "That's all there is. There's nothing going on between us."

Removing her hand, Gold leaned on the bottom of the boat, staring down at her. "So why were you trying to kiss him?"

The blunette narrowed her eyes. "Because that's how girls show their appreciation to a guy for taking them out. They kiss him on the cheek."

Both Emerald and Silver visibly relaxed when she said cheek, but Gold continued to stare her down. After a second, he smirked. "So, how did it turn out?"

Crystal clenched her teeth and lifted her sopping arms. "I don't know, Gold. How does it look like it turned out?"

The boy grinned cheekily and splashed her with some water. "At least I got you to go swimming!"

Yelping at the cold water drops, she frowned and splashed back at him. It missed Gold and instead splattered all over Emerald. The blonde, grimacing, kicked vigorously back at her. Crystal, being smart, swam out of the way and let Silver take the hit for her. The redhead took it like a man, simply closing his eyes and crossing his arms as the other three burst out laughing. Smirking in irritation, he retaliated.

And so Gold's wish was finally fulfilled.

* * *

"I can't believe you knocked our boat over!"

Gold grinned, blowing on the burning marshmallow at the end of his stick. "It wasn't just me!"

"Hey, don't go dragging me into this!" Emerald protested from the other side of the fire.

The flames bounced off the trio's skin in the darkness, revealing Crystal's small smile. "Still, you guys owe me for ruining my new white sundress."

"Don't worry, Crystal-chan," Emerald muttered. "I already promised you I'd take it in to the dry-cleaners."

The blunette smiled in satisfaction. As Gold fought to balance a graham cracker and chocolate block on his knee, a figure began approaching from the street. The trio glanced up from Crystal's yard, watching as the person entered the fire's realm of light and was revealed to be Silver.

"There he is!" Gold exclaimed finally smacking the black marshmallow onto the cracker. "How did it go, Silvy?"

The redhead rubbed the back of his neck. "Fine, I guess. She seemed like she had fun."

"What was she like?" Crystal asked as he sat down in the open lawn chair on her left.

"Well, she looked like I told you," he explained. "Brown hair, brown eyes. Kind of short. But not Emerald short."

"Hey!"

The Johto trio chuckled at the blonde's outburst. Silver glanced up at the star-filled sky. "If I remember right, she said she was from New Bark Town like you, Gold."

"Cool!" The goggled-boy grinned with his mouth full of smores.

Crystal smacked his arm for the rudeness and returned to Silver. "Did the date go well?"

"I guess so," Silver shrugged uncertainly. "She, uh..."

The blunette furrowed her brow as he turned slightly. Then she saw his cheek. "Oh!"

"What's that?" Gold asked swallowing. He leaned closer to the flames to see the red lip print staining his friend's cheek. "What do you know! Silvy got some lip action!"

Emerald rolled his eyes, pulling his stick out of the fire pit. "It's on his cheek."

"Still!" Gold held a thumbs-up. "Good going!"

Silver rubbed the makeup off his face. "You were right, Crystal. It wasn't that bad."

"I told you," she rolled her eyes smiling. The girl stood up to get him a stick and a fresh marshmallow.

"She did it really fast, though," the redhead muttered taking the supplies from her. "I didn't even see it coming."

"That's the point." There was a moment of hesitation before the blunette suddenly turned. Leaning down, she pecked the cheek of the smores-covered boy on her right. "See? A little surprise is all it's supposed to be."

Silver and Emerald blinked as Gold sat frozen in his chair. After the initial minute of shock, a grin slowly grew on his face.

"Well, it looks like the fire isn't the only thing hot out here!"

The resulting kick to the face echoed into the summer night.


End file.
